


Future Gazer

by Vanui



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Science Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/pseuds/Vanui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Technology was amazing, Mikoto decided. Amazing and wondrous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Gazer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [御坂家](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58446) by うさみん. 



Technology was amazing, Mikoto decided. Amazing and wondrous. Nevermind the fact that her status as electromaster of the city was given to her through technology. Nevermind the fact that many of her problems and such were caused by technology. Nevermind the fact that technology had nearly killed her and all her precious friends so many times.

Because, she thought warmly, because in the end technology had helped her create the tiny bundle of life that lay in Kuroko’s arms, squirming and opening and closing her mouth in silent phrases punctuated by soft breathing.

“She’s so... so...” Mikoto whispered, struggling for words. The familiar desire to articulate the squirming of excitement in her chest resurfaced through the mature facade she had learned to keep on. So unbearable was her desire that Kuroko looked up from the baby in her arms and gave Mikoto a knowing look.

“You can go ahead and say what you want to say, Mikoto,” she giggled. Mikoto shuddered at the way Kuroko said her name, unaccustomed still to the intimate form of address they shared with one another, and decided, to hell with it. She could revert to her middle-school self once more, if only for a few moments.

“She’s so cute!” she squealed. “She’s so adorable and beautiful and I can’t believe she’s ours...” Her voice trailed off into reverential silence, and she regarded the sight of her beloved and their child in the warm morning sunlight.

“A month has passed and yet you still have not lost your bubbling excitement,” Kuroko laughed lightly to herself. “But that is one aspect of many that I love about you, Onee-sama,” she jokingly continued. The jab at their past reawakened a can of memories she had stored away, and the electromaster swallowed nervously.

“I love everything about you too, Kuroko.” She looked directly at peach-colored eyes and recalled, with burning intensity, the many amount of years she had spent denying the endless love that had been thrown her way constantly and devotedly. But they were not ready then. Neither of them were. Herself too naive and innocent, Kuroko too obsessed and uncontrollable.

However, the child cooing and waving her small arms around in Kuroko’s arms caught her attention once more, and she struggled to tone down the wide smile that stretched from cheek to cheek on her face. Her hand reached out to touch the baby, but the baby swatted her finger and began to squirm even more intensely. Mikoto frowned in mock hurt.

“Now now, Mikoto, she’s just hungry and your finger is hardly an appropriate meal for our growing child,” Kuroko smirked. “Shall we head to the kitchen?”

Mikoto leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Kuroko’s lips before pulling away and nodding her agreement.


End file.
